C.Syde's Wiki:User Rights Requests
This is the page where requests for administrator, assistant, chat moderator, content moderator, discussion moderator, and rollback rights can be filed. ---- 'Chat Moderator Rights' Chat Moderators are users who are able to carry out administrative functions in Chat such as kicking and banning disruptive users. All administrators and discussion moderators are implicitly chat moderators already. All chat moderators have a gold star next to their name to differentiate them from users who are not chat moderators. There is no maximum number of chat moderator users, so if you would like to obtain chat moderator rights, please do not hesitate to make a request. 'Rollback Rights' Rollback rights enable users to use a rollback button to quickly revert vandalism from history pages. It is particularly useful on SITENAME when an administrator is unavailable to take bigger action against vandals. All administrators, assistants, and content moderators are implicitly roll-backers already. There is no maximum number of rollback users, so if you would like to obtain rollback rights, please do not hesitate to make a request. 'Discussion Moderator Rights' Discussion Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions. They are able to delete blog comments, edit and delete article comments, remove and restore threads and replies from any user, and close and reopen threads. In the discussions feature specifically, discussion moderators have the ability to manage discussions categories, and move threads from one category to another. All administrators are implicitly discussion moderators already. There is no maximum number of discussion moderator users, so if you would like to obtain discussion moderator rights, please do not hesitate to make a request. 'Content Moderator Rights' Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate parts of the community that host the wiki's content. They are able to change the protection levels of pages, delete and un-delete pages and files, move pages and files without leaving re-directs, and patrol pages on wikis with the recent changes patrol feature enabled. All administrators are implicitly content moderators already. There is no maximum number of content moderator users, so if you would like to obtain content moderator rights, please do not hesitate to make a request. 'Assistant Rights' Assistants are users who have additional tools available to moderate parts of the community that host the wiki's content. They are able to auto-patrol their own edits to pages on the wiki, edit and move blog articles, toggle comments on blog articles, override spoof checksAdministrators and Bureaucrats previously had this ability. and title blacklists, search deleted pages, use higher limits in API queries, view un-watched pages, mark reverted edits as bot edits, import pages from file uploads, and edit old forum archives. They can also view deleted history entries, without their associated text. All administrators are implicitly assistants already, although in practice they can no longer override spoof checks like assistants can. There is no maximum number of assistant users, so if you would like to obtain assistant rights, please do not hesitate to make a request. 'Administrator Rights' Administrators are users who have additional tools to available to ensure the functions of the community that host the wiki's content, and to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions. They can block and un-block users from editing, edit the interface by changing system messages and skins, edit the wiki's theme design, give chat moderator or discussion moderator rights to suitable candidates, and more. Administrator rights are particularly useful for keeping the wiki maintenance in check. There is no maximum number of administrators, so if you are already a chat moderator, rollback, discussion moderator, content moderator, or assistant and you would like to obtain administrator rights, please do not hesitate to make a request. Minimum Requirements ;There are no requirements to apply for, or be eligible for nominated for chat moderator, rollback, or discussion moderator rights. *A history of positive contributions on at least one wiki, with an emphasis on the quality of those edits over the quantity of edits made, is recommended but is not required. *Candidates applying for chat moderator, rollback, or discussion moderator rights are unlikely to have their requests declined, unless they are found to have any history of blocks or negative contributions on at least one wiki. ;In order to apply for content moderator or assistant rights, or be eligible for nomination, a user must: *Not be prohibited from requesting or being nominated for content moderator or assistant rights due to past actions or prior requests. **Have proven to have an extensive experience in wiki editing on at least one other wiki, if they have not already done so on this wiki, is strongly recommended, though not required. **Edits to templates and categories, and use of more "complex" tools or features such as tables are strongly recommended, but are not required. **Knowledge of or experience with JavaScript or Cascading Styling Sheets is also recommended, but it isn't required. **If a user's request for content moderator or assistant rights is declined, they might be granted rollback rights instead, if they have a history of positive contributions on this wiki or on other wikis. Of course they will have to re-apply in order to obtain content moderator or assistant rights as requested. ;In order to apply for administrator rights, or be eligible for nomination, a user must: *Have either Chat Moderator, Rollback, Discussion Moderator, Content Moderator, or Assistant rights.While it would be extremely uncommon to have a user with global user-rights apply for local rights on this wiki, Volunteer Spam Task Forces, , and Wikia Staff don't need to have Chat Moderator or Rollback permissions to apply for Administrator-ship. This is because they already have all the user permissions extended to Chat Moderators, and Roll-backers, although in practice they don't have the rights to pose as local Chat Moderators or Roll-backers. Wikia Helpers and Wikia Staff don't need to have Discussion Moderator permissions to apply for Administrator-ship. This is because they already have all the user permissions extended to Discussion Moderators, although in practice they don't have the rights to pose as local Discussion Moderators. *Have proven to have an extensive experience in wiki editing on at least one other wiki, if they have not already done so on this wiki. *Not be prohibited from requesting or being nominated for administrator rights due to past actions or prior requests. **Edits to templates and categories, and use of more "complex" tools or features such as tables are strongly recommended, but are not required. **Knowledge of or experience with JavaScript or Cascading Styling Sheets is also strongly recommended, but it isn't required. **A user does not need to be a content moderator or assistant to apply for administrator rights if they already have chat moderator, rollback, or discussion moderator rights, although it is recommended, since a user who has an extensive experience in wiki editing, will usually gain trust more easily if they demonstrate careful use of the content moderator or assistant tools. Procedures *Add your name as a subheading under the "Current Requests" section, and give a concise explanation (no more than several lines) as to why you require these rights. Please make sure you have stated which rights you are applying for. Also please sign your posts. *Alternatively, another user may also nominate another user for user rights. **The applicant must already be either a chat moderator, rollback, discussion moderator, content moderator, or assistant, in order to be nominated for administrator rights. **If this is the case, the applicant only needs to say whether or not they accept the nomination. *Other users may or may not have questions or concerns. There will be no section for questions or concerns, if there are no questions or concerns. Voting on a user rights request is unnecessary, *If the user is requesting, or being nominated for chat moderator, or discussion moderator rights, any administrator may step in, consider their request, and decide whether or not that user's nomination has been approved. **Administrators must make good judgement when accepting or declining a request. Any administrator who makes bad judgement when accepting or declining a chat moderator, or discussion moderator request, will run the risk of being demoted to whatever position they were in prior to being an administrator. *If the user is requesting, or being nominated for rollback, content moderator, assistant, or administrator rights, I, C.Syde65 will consider your request and make a decision. Please do not get too disappointed if your request is declined. You can always try again later. Current Requests Closed Requests TheKorraFanatic I would like to be Content and Discussions Moderator. --- [[User:TheKorraFanatic|'TheKorraFanatic']] [[Message Wall:TheKorraFanatic|'(MESSAGE WALL)']] 02:37, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :Approved - Well you managed to format almost all of your request properly, except for the user-links example bit, that also needed to be replaced with your username. But I won't hold it against you, since I admit that we need a better way of formatting requests. Although you haven't stated any reasons why you want the rights, I don't have a problem with it. Seeing your contributions on other wikis, I don't have any problems with granting you Content and Discussion Moderator rights here. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:52, July 20, 2017 (UTC) JustLeafy I, C.Syde would like to nominate JustLeafy for discussion moderator-ship here on C.Syde's Wiki. While they haven't exactly made much edits on this wiki, they have made multiple contributions inside the discussions namespace, if anyone bothers to count discussions as a namespace. But then it's the successor of threaded forums so why not? Anyway, I do feel that they are ready to take on the role as a discussion moderator here, if they accept the nomination that is. And if they do accept it, they aren't obliged to use their discussion moderator abilities. They would just be there for them whenever it's convenient for them to put them to use. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:26, September 21, 2017 (UTC) : I didn't intend to come in here to become a staff. I usually came here for having fun in the discussions. However, I do actually accept the nomination, as it would be a good thing to keep Discussions safe from spam. :In conclusion, I didn't really intend to be a staff member, but I would actually accept your offer for being one, so why not? :~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER WALL 10:56, September 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Approved - Yeah, I get that. However I must say there aren't really any firm requirements on becoming a Discussion Moderator here. Pretty much the only requirement is not having a history of vandalism or negative contributions on wikis. But anyway, you got the rights! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 11:17, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Notes